The Savage She Hulk
by Rebel55
Summary: Set in the 1983 Hulk TV Show Jennifer Walters is bored at home but then Robbers come to steal her stuff... (Contains minor swearing)


September 25,1983..Los Angeles,  
Jennifer walters is a kind hearted lady and a Criminal lawyer,She is also the Savage She Hulk..Which is ironic because she's not savage as her cousin Bruce Banner a gamma radiation scientist whom was exposed to lethal gamma rays,He turned into the Incredible hulk..  
However one day a Gas explosion in Jennifers Kitchen nearly killed her and Bruce was there to save her...However she needed a blood transfusion,And her cousin was the only one whom could donate blood..However the blood was also contaimated with gamma radiation so it turned her into the she hulk..  
So some unknown time her cousin and herself tried to stop the evil Hydra from solidfying smog into LA,They managed to stop Hydra but in the process,  
Bruce lost his mind again to the Hulk as he managed to keep his mind as Banner from help by Jennifer..This was the last time she saw him since...

The Morning night Jennifer,Wearing a Pink dress with a Purple outline along the sides,She wears brown heels on her feet,And her hair blond..  
She is bored out of her mind watching tv while sitting on the counch,"Nothing to do...No criminals to be stopped...No cases to be fought over...Bored,  
Bored bored BORED!" she says and screams out outside her window are a group of thugs trying to break into her apartment hears this due to her heighten hearing "What was that?" The Thugs race inside and figure out her room number,Jennifer tries to figure out what to do too..  
"Oh...I don't want to turn into the She Hulk just yet.." A ski mask thug speaks to his partner "Hey man,Do you think we might find riches in this house?"  
The Other just snears at him They managed to find her apartment and one of them grabs their crowbar and tries to pry the door open "Damn it..This door is..  
Heavy!" The Ski mask thug then grabs the crowbar and succesfully prys it open "Hell yeah...lets go in" They walk in only to find Jennifer going to her bed room,Jennifer now hiding in her closet tries to think up something "Oh think think.." She pouts at her head the thugs ignore her and take her stuff.  
"Hey man..This stuff could pay my rent!" A thug says the ski mask thug then takes his mask off revealing a flowing blond color like Jennifers "Yeah...I could use that tv..." Pointing at Jennifers expensive tv Jennifer hearing this and is getting mad at the prospect of losing her stuff..  
"No i can't let them take them...But i can't risk it" She tries to calm herself down..  
The Blond thug now trying to lift the tv set and almost drops it "Damn...This tv is heavy..Must be worth 50" The others laugh making Jennifer even more mad..The same thug from before whom said about his rent picks up a jar but it slips "Oh sh-" it drops to the floor smashing it into pieces "my bad"  
The Blond thug slaps him in the face "Romero! How could you...That was nice vace!" He laughs and smashes Jennifers coffee table which Jennifer hears and can't hold her anger anymore "NO NOT MY COFFEE TABLE!" She screams out, The Blond thug now notices that Jennifer is getting louder "Oh she is pissed...  
Hey Lady...I could break..." She tries to calm herself by breathing in and out "This picture of your mother!" He smashes the picture splitting it in half making Jennifer lose the battle "DAMN YOU" Her Blue eyes turning a light green "Ooo boss someones angry!" Romero says Jennifer growls and her transformation into She Hulk begins...Her Muscles swell up causing her Dress to tear from the sides and bottom ripping her strips,Her hair turning a Very dark Green..Then her skin turns green,Her Brown Heels begin to rip apart as her toes burst forth revealing their green toenails..Her soles begin to engulf the heels and then her feet grow bigger as she begins to grow taller...She roars and busts down the door as her Bare feet slam down on the carpet,Feeling the smoothness on the carpet she remembers what she wanted to do...Get revenge she knocks down her bedroom door scaring the thugs "FU-" The thugs all say but are interrupted by She Hulk throwing a punch at the thugs knocking them back, The Blond thug then holds his crowbar in a backwards grip "Come on you bitch...Come on"  
She growls at the blond thug "Come to papa..." She runs toward him,He instead wacks her making her fall backwards as green blood drips down her face She yelps in pain as she felt that "Yeah hows it feel?" he says then looking at the others "Run boys..Mission complete..." They all run taking the stuff He then looks at the She Hulk with a smile "Oh my green doll..I'm going to have fun...Cause your in the world of Jack Krueger now!" The She Hulks green eyes widen as she remembered a case where someone killed a young girl with a steel fork..This is him..The mad man whom stalks LA..  
She roars and kicks Jack in the stomach knocking him back "OW! YOU BITCH COME HERE!" He runs toward her and aims his crowbar at her chest but the She Hulk punches the crowbar away "Oh you are stubborn!" he says with a frown the police sirens in the distance tells the police are on their way "Oh...We got a snitch..." The She Hulk then punches him in the face, Jack's face now bruised drops the crowbar and hits She Hulk's left arm that holds him somehow his strength allows him to ungrip her, She Hulk then Tries to go after him but fails to catch him as he's gone...  
She Frowns..Jack now running to a door unlocks it and runs to a alleyway where a truck is waiting for him "Go go!" he tells the driver so it runs off into the distance...She Hulk feeling better goes to Jennifers room and falls down on her bed causing it to break on the bottom...  
She shrinks down to her normal size as her green skin turns back to its normal colour...Her hair also turns blonde as her eyes follow suit...  
But her clothes don't regenerate this time...Jennifer wakes up noticing her clothing are damaged and her memory is blurry "What happened?!" She looks around the room and sees her closet with her ripped up pieces of clothing and her shoes...She walks toward it and figures out something changed in her...  
"I Normally would remember what i did as the She Hulk...Is she a different person now?" She looks at herself in the mirror...For the first time...She's barefooted..Her dress is torn on the bottom and the top but is still wearable... 


End file.
